Total Darkness
by Gladiis
Summary: *AU* He was left to die but he somehow survived the fiery fire that was planned by his so called "brother". Now he's out for revenge for what happened to him and his parents. His new goal in life: Hunt down Sasuke and Madara Uchiha
1. Prologue: Betrayal

A/N:

Read "Journey Into Darkness" by Michael Chiappetta, its amazing, WWE fan or not, the story is pure epic…in my opinion. I read it like 3 times and currently re-reading it again, yeah its that good. Also, the story was an inspirational for this story.

PS: I have no Internet until Spet. 28 so it will take longer to update my stories as I'm uploading this one at the library -_-.

Enjoy!

* * *

He had everything.

What went wrong?

A boy around the age of eight was laying in the hospital's ICU room, looking at nothing in particular, he was just staring in his own world, trying to escape the cruel reality that had happened recently in his short-life. The boy's name was Naruto Uzumaki, he _had_ blonde hair and his eyes _were_ bright blue just like the ocean and he _had_ tanned skin. He looked like that before the 'accident' happened. After that tragic event, he had dark, burnt blonde hair, his eyes were a dull blue eyes that seemed lifeless than his ever fulfilling ocean blue eyes. As for his then tanned skin? Well, the doctors and surgeons tried their best to cover all the scarred, burnt skin tissue with skin grafts but though the process was a success the boy's skin will forever have permanent burn marks and the scars from the multiple-surgeries.

Naruto wasn't just hurt physically, he didn't even feel any pain at all when the fire had been going to his skin or the many needles the doctors would put in him for tests because he has a disease called HSAN * or in other words he could never feel any pain, both a blessing and a curse. Though he was hurt the most, emotionally, he felt like he was now officially alone in this world and he felt betrayed for some reason and felt the urge to just get the hell out of the hospital and confront his so called "brother", he didn't know that he was in the hospital for at least half a year, for he was unconscious though that didn't stop him from hearing the stories while he was in his deep sleep:

_**Flashback: A week after the 'accident'.**_

_A sleeping Naruto seemed to be dreaming but not a good kind of dream and his nurse tried to calm him down for he was jittering and kicking around like crazy. After a while he stopped having the unknown nightmare and laid perfectly down. The nurse sighed and headed out his room before she was confronted with another nurse at the doorway._

"_Poor boy, right Tsunande?" asked the nurse named Shizune._

"_Yeah, this tragedy is spreading all over the news and no one expected it to happen so sudden and scar this boy." replied the light blonde nurse, "The authorities state that everyone but him and someone else survived the fire."_

"_Really? I'm just shocked that this little boy even came out alive. There was no way he could make it out since his house was being burned down at 1 in the morning and let alone that it contained so many flammable chemicals. So, many that it took only a few minutes for the whole building to collapse and be left in ruins."_

"_That's the thing , Shizune, the medics state that he was dead and they tried to revive him but failed so they were going to declare him dead but all of a sudden he just sat up and stared at them in wonder." commented the nurse to Shizune. She just looked at Tsunande with a shocking expression,_

"_That's impossible! How could—?"_

"_Shh… Shizune let's go before we wake him up." said Tsunande and with that they left._

_**Month After the 'accident'**_

"_No officer, the boy hasn't lift a finger since he was admitted in here." said Doctor Iruka, "It makes me worry if he will ever wake up."_

"_Hmm, this should be a problem, do you think he could hear me, Doctor?" asked Officer Kakashi._

"_I would believe so but it doesn't hurt to try." answered the doctor._

"_If you don't mind, I want to tell him some things in private and hope he could hear me so he could at least start to process on what happened." explained the gray-haired officer. The doctor nodded in agreement and left them alone. Once he knew the doctor was gone Kakashi took a seat next to the boy's bed. He couldn't believe the discoloring of his face and exposed arms. He could still see where the skin grafts were put and he was left to think how life would be like now for the tragic boy._

"_Hey, kid or should I call you Naruto, sorry for what had happened but I know you don't want to hear my sympathy but rather hear on what we, authorities have come across on how the fire was started and why." he took a deep breathe and let it out and continued, "We believe that your house wasn't burn down by accident but some one had started it and had the intention to kill you and your beloved parents." there was a moment of silence well except for the machines attached to Naruto as they were just beeping and beeping._

"_When the firefighters cleared out the flames they could only find the ashes of two people, which were your mother, Kushina Uzumaki and your father, Minato Namikaze. They never found the body of your adopted brother, Sasuke Uchiha, we don't want to put the blame on the boy but there isn't proof to show that he was killed too or no proof if he's still alive. If he was then we need to find out why he did it but this case seems like its going to take forever to solve. Well, I'll be back soon to see how your progressing, ok bye." with that he walked away and left the poor boy alone without noticing that the child had shed a tear in his unconscious state._

_**3 months after the 'accident'**_

"_Tsunande did you hear?" asked Shizune the nurse as they were checking on their burnt patient, Naruto._

"_What is it Shizune?" asked Tsunande while reading the machines attached to Naruto._

"_The officials have found new evidence that the fire was intentional and proof that they found someone who actually caused it." answered the dark-haired nurse._

"_Do tell."_

"_They found some sort of note outside the Namikaze-Uzumaki property, a couple of miles away actually, and the note said something about avenging the family for doing something to him and the signature was a little faint but they made it out that it was a man named Madara Uchiha. Some relative of Sasuke Uchiha." detailed the nurse._

"_No, that can't be right, didn't the whole Uchiha family get murdered a couple of years ago by a psychotic man?" asked the blonde nurse._

"_Well, it seemed that there was another Uchiha survivor other than Sasuke after all and he didn't bother to take in Sasuke when he was up for adoption. Also, the cops have predicted that the boy is still alive and that he somehow knew that the fire was going to happen." added Shizune,_

"_What's the evidence of the boy knowing that his adopted parents and brother were going to die in the fire?"_

"_The front door was wide open…" though still unconscious, Naruto heard everything and he was heart broken, that the boy he thought as a brother knew that the fire was going to happen and left him alone and scarred and without his parents._

_**5 ½ months after the 'accident'**_

"_Well, he seems like he's going to start waking up any day soon, he's already moving his legs and arms. I say about two weeks he'll open his eyes." stated Iruka, Naruto's doctor._

"_That's good, afterward we could start finding any other family members he has for them to take care of him." said a social worker by the name of Kurenai Yuhi _

"_I highly doubt that would happen."_

"_Why do you say that?"_

"_He has no other family members, all except his godfather, Jiraiya but he lives in the other side of the world and he has no type of communication over where he lives so, might as well start looking for a new family for him, Miss. Yuhi." commented Iruka._

"_Okay, its going to be hard then well thank you for telling me, I must go but I'll be back when he awakes alright." said the red-eyed social worker._

"_Ok, let me escort you out." with that both adults were gone._

_**End of Flashbacks**_

He didn't want a new family, he wanted his father and mother back not replaced. With that in his mind he made a plan to escape this horrible hospital before he met the woman. It would not be easy but he'll manage.

"Code red, code red! We have a missing patient, I repeat we have a missing patient." shouted a nurse through the speakers. After the announcement every staff member looked everywhere in the hospital for the missing patient…it was difficult to find a driven eight-year old from wanting to be free.

He was free, he could no longer fear or worry about the new family he was supposed to receive after being released at the hospital, all he had to do now was to survive on his own. Easier said than done, but his goal was to look for the men that were responsible for his scars and misery on losing his parents and being left on his own.

His goal: Hunt down Madara and Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

Author's Note:

Its similar to the story a little but there are MAJOR changes to the plot. Next chapter I will explain in Naruto's point of view on the day that he lost his home and parents and left to suffer physically and emotionally.

*HSAN - literally mean 'Hereditary sensory and autonomic neuropathy' is a condition that is inherited that all your nerves don't function well meaning you feel no pain. Look it up for more infromation if interested.


	2. Where it All Began

**Where it All Began...**

_

* * *

_

2 weeks before the 'accident'

"Hey, Sasuke look at this!" said an excited Naruto as he was pointing at an ant hill, "There so many of them, doesn't it look awesome."

"Hm… a little but dope there just ants there isn't nothing special about them/" said a stoic eight-year old Sasuke.

"Nothing special? Look at them there all working together to save up food as if there all family." explained Naruto.

"There together now but see what happens when they get stomped on, you'll see that its every ant for himself." scolded the raven-haired boy.

"Okay, what did mom and dad tell you about talking like that?" his brother said.

"There not my real parents, my real parents died a long time ago." mumbled Sasuke's reply. Naruto looked at his adopted brother with sorrow. Sasuke was barely one year old when his entire family was massacred by an unknown individual and forgot to kill Sasuke because he was asleep and was only about 2 months old. The truth was revealed to him during the adoption process when he was around 5 years old when he asked won why he was getting new parents. He wasn't the same after that, though Naruto and his parents have "melted" the ice in his heart a little but not enough for him to socialize like a normal child.

Naruto was just confused, not for the behavior of his 'older brother' Sasuke but as to why his parents decided to adopt him in his first place. He remembered when he asked his other.

"Well, sweetie we wanted you to have a brother by your side and as it turns out Sasuke was born on July 23 so we thought that he was a great choice to be your sibling. Despite what his predicament is…" He didn't hear the rest, as he learned that his parents felt pity and the need to help the little 2 month old that was left with no family when he lost everything on the September Massacre of the Uchihas, or so what the news have named it after the killing spree news broke out to the public.

Naruto shook his head and gave Sasuke a puzzled look and told him

"I know that there not your real parents but they raised you just like they raised me."

"But the difference being that you're their real biological son, Naruto Uzamaki-Namikaze. While my biological parents are gone and my real name isn't Sasuke Uzumaki-Namikaze, its Sasuke Uchiha."

"Whatever, lets go before mom gets worried. C'mon" concluded the blonde boy as he was leading the way home, never did he look back to notice Sasuke looking at an unknown shadow in front of him.

* * *

The Night of the Fire - 2:55 a.m.

"You know that the Uchihas are known for having a curse right?" said an agent in the adoption office.

"Yes, we are aware of that nonsense and I believe that its against your policy to talk something like that when in a adoption process, sort of you acting biased towards the innocent little boy. So, if I were you sir, I would ignore that little story that tells of the Uchiha "curse"." stated Minato Namikaze, he looked to his wife and their 8 year old son, Naruto.

"Mommy, daddy I thought Sasuke was already my brother and that he's adopted as you guys said so why are we here." asked the little blonde boy. His red-head mother, Kushina kneeled to her son's level and replied:

"Well, son we needed to do some finishing touches to the adoption papers, it takes a very long time to make Sasuke our son."

"Oh, ok, but mommy what was the man talking about an Uchiha curse?" Naruto asked innocently. His parents sighed and then his father decided to answer his question.

"Well, son its hard to say but its fake, you know the condition you have?" The boy nodded in reply to his father:

"Yes, dad, I have HSAN meaning I'm not allowed to play sports but what does the curse have anything to do with that?"

"Well, sweetie that little condition of yours was supposedly caused due to the curse." answer his frantic mother.

'Ugh…Kushina we already talked about this, I only asked Naruto so that he knows darn well that he was born with the condition to feel no pain, not some curse that people made up." Minato said as he walked towards his wife and kid.

"But…Minato think about it, this curse cause our boy to have this disease it just wasn't a coincidence, the kamis know that were trying to help the last remaining Uchiha and sending us a message to not do it. I love you, Minato but I think adopted this child could be a mistake." yelled Kushina as she hyperventilating and shivering.

"Kushina! Hear yourself, your making a judgment about an innocent and lonely child with some curse. I swear ever since the massacre everybody started to thinking that the family is and was cursed so, stop your darn crazy rant we're in front of Naruto." scolded the older blonde male to his wife. Naruto didn't know how to react, he wanted to comfort his mother for she was still shaking but didn't want to make his dad more upset. So, he decided to walk slowly towards his mother but he was stopped by a hand in his shoulder , he turned around and saw his 'brother' in front of him. He looked around and saw his dad comforting his mother but he looked closer at his parents and heard that his mom was chanting something:

"We're going to die, we won't live long Minato and Naruto will live on his own, why? Because of Sasuke Uchiha." This got the blonde eight-year old confused and asked:

"Mom what are you talking about—" he interrupted by some coughs giving by Sasuke and turned around and faced the dark haired boy,

"Your parents should have known better than to adopt me, now your all going to suffer." he said and all of sudden bursts of flames engulfed the adoption office and his parents were screaming and yelling at Naruto to go and escape before they were silenced. Little Naruto was terrified and was frozen in place but as soon as he realized that he should run and try to rescue his parents, he was stopped by Sasuke which he had a piece of paper in hand that was written and said:

'_Wake up, before its too late.'_

* * *

Naruto was startled but then he smelled smoked and realized that this wasn't just a dream but its happening for reals. He woke up in an instant from the nightmare and saw the black smoke entering his room, he knelt down to the ground in an instant and opened the door to his room. He didn't care what was going on with him, all he cared about is to sprint to his parents room and wake them up,

"Mom! Dad! The house is on fire (cough), we need to get out of here…now!" he shouted but then he noticed the direction of his parents room was surrounded by fire and the flames looked like they were coming from the inside. The little blonde-boy couldn't believe the scene he was looking at and he didn't feel the flames slowly engulfing him from the leg because of his condition

'_Oh no! Mom and dad are dead there's no way they could escape…why?'_ he thought but then he thought that maybe they were already outside waiting for him, it can't be that late and maybe they were awake so he ran downstairs and spotted a clock that read: 3:03 am, his eyes widen and realized that they were still in the room. The smoke from the fire were making him dizzy and the flames were slowly climbing themselves up his body and fell just a few inches from the door but before he lost consciousness, the last thing he saw was his front door opened…

* * *

3:35 am:

"C'mon hurry up men, we need to see if there is any survivors in this house!" shouted the Chief of Police, Ibiki. All the officers and some EMT's scattered around the ashes and debris of the building. An EMT by the name of Shikaku Nara, spotted a body of a child. He quickly came to rescue him and notice there was no pulse so he started immediate CPR on the child. Shikaku saw the child covered in burns and his skin was almost the color of pure charcoal. He performed CPR for about ten minutes and nothing, his partner Inoichi Yamanaka came up beside him and said:

"Give it up, Shikaku, the child is dead, there's no way he could have survived the fire, cover him up and we'll pick him up when were done with the search." Shikaku was sad but he had no choice so he covered him up and stood up and walked towards his partner,

"I wish the child had a seconds chance, it looked young to die such a horrific death and…" he stopped as soon as he saw Inoichi, his partner stare at something behind him, "Inoichi, what are staring at? What's wrong?" Inoichi shook his head to indicate Shikaku to look behind in which he did and the scene before him, he couldn't believe it. In front of him there was the child that was pronounced dead not to long ago sitting up and looking straight at him.

"But how? He had no pulse and wasn't responding." he whispered.

The Nara was looking at two different colored eyes at the moment, one blue and one crimson red. He was staring at a child risen from the dead.

**

* * *

**

Comments, Questions?, or Concerns

**Leave it in a review by clicking at the link below this message.**


	3. On Hold!

**Authors Note:**

**Ok, not exactly an update but please read this, it has important information. This message applies to all my stories here on this website.**

**I will be out of the country from December 15 to January 8****th****, 2011, I will be going to Mexico to visit family and friends that I haven't seen in years. Also, my parents won't allow me to take my laptop to Mexico, which I understand why. **

**Also, where my family lives there is little to no access to computers let alone Internet access.**

**Don't worry, I' am taking a notebook and a good pen or pencil to jot down some chapters or outline them. That way when I come back from Mexico and settled done with my job and start of college, I could get to typing it and uploading them online.**

**So, please bear with the long wait, I know how it feels when good stories are put on hold =[. Thank you!**

**So, this is the last chance to give some ideas or suggestions in some of my stories, so please don't hesitate to give me ideas and etc.**

* * *

**Comments, Questions, or Concerns?**

**Just click the button Below **


End file.
